The Choices that Bind Us
by bluesands22
Summary: This story starts during Four and Eric's initiation and follows through their first year and then through the books, with some changes. How did Eric become the heartless jerk we met in the books? What if he had and lost love? Eric/OC Four/Tris Short I know, BUT READ! AND REVIEW! :)
1. Choices

This story starts during Four and Eric's Initiation and first year in Dauntless. Before Eric was the Evil one we all know. The story will run through the books we all love with some changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Divergent series. Nothing. Even though I wish I did. However, Mika Everson is of my own imagination.

**Mika-**

Sitting next to my parents as I smoothed the invisible crease in my blue knee length dress. I hoped the slight bouncing of my knee didn't catch my mother's notice. My eye's shot up hearing the name "Eaton" being called from the Abnegation faction, I knew my name was close, my eyes strained on him watching as he cut his hand. He was standing directly in front of the bowl with the Abnegation stones, so I was shocked when I heard "DAUNTLESS" bellowed out from the Candor leader that was in charge this year. He walked with his head up over to the other members of the Dauntless faction as they yelled, jumped up and down patting him on the back. I noticed he was smiling from relief, before I turned my head to the Abnegation section. I could tell whom his father was as he stared at the seat in front of him as if he was going to make it explode. Others were giving him encouragements, but he ignored them all. Another name called, it was a girl from Amity who choose her same faction again.

"Mika Everson", my heart froze for a moment as I stood up, my mother giving my hand a squeeze as I walked past her. My dark long straight hair trailing behind me falling to my waist, only a small clip holding my hair out of my face. Getting to the aisle way to walk down, I kept my body straight and up right as I remembered what the dauntless man that had done my aptitude test told me, I had heard him mumble something before looking at me wide eyed "You tested for Erudite and Dauntless... Get out of Erudite, whatever you do get out." He never said it, but everyone knew what that meant. Divergent. He had all but thrown me out of the testing room after that. I had never thought about leaving Erudite before that, I was among the brightest in my class. Even Jeanine Mathews invited me into her personal studies program for the gifted. I didn't even realize I had been walking until I had the choosing knife in my hand standing in front of the bowls that would determine my new course of life. Did I have it in me to choose Dauntless, he had told me that was the other faction I had tested in so taking a deep breath I pressed the knife to the palm of my hand and dragging it across. Looking at the pure water of the Erudite choosing bowl I thought about how clear it was, then looking to Dauntless the dark and unknown. Holding my hand out letting my blood drip onto the hot coals "DAUNTLESS" cheers and whoops filled the air as I quickly walked over to them, a girl with short spiked up hair grabbed me and pulled me into a hug patting my back as I sat next to the boy from Abnegation. He smiled down at me my 5'2" frame smaller than his I barely made it to his shoulders, I glanced over at my... former faction and saw my parents looking shocked out of their minds. I knew they were still processing what hand happened. I glanced down at Jeanine Mathews her blue eyes piercing mine straight back and I felt my body go numb before turning away.

After the choosing ceremony, I counted 9 transfers into Dauntless, 3 from Erudite, and 13 Dauntless born who choose their faction again. No one transferred out. The doors were thrown open by the older Dauntless as everyone ran out, pushing my body as it strained slightly at the sudden movements. My body which normally sat at a desk or standing behind a microscope was now running through the streets. Getting to the piers that held up the train tracks I started to climb, my body beginning to enjoy the quick movements. Adrenaline pumping through my veins like never before. "This is amazing!" I had no idea I had said it out loud until a girl with green hair grinned at me, "I know right! Best choice!" She hugged me tightly and then turned to start running, I looked over my shoulder to see the train barreling at us. I started to run like the others but my brain would not shut off and I quickly figure out the trajectory I needed to propel myself into the moving train car. Gripping the handle I flung myself in proud that I didn't land on my face like some of the others, until the guy behind my came in and landed on top of me. "Ugh you oaf. Get off me." my temper rising slightly, sitting up pulling the hair from my face. My face was red as I looked at him, he was from Erudite like myself. He gave me a smirk and stuck his hand out to me like I had seen the other Dauntless do. I took his hand as I looked over his features, blonde hair that looked like it had been combed perfectly earlier, stormy grey eyes, and pale skin; Handsome, but he still squished me. "Sorry, I am Eric." I just nodded, "It is okay, I guess I should have moved faster. I am Mika." His grin grew putting his arm around my shoulders, "you know we Erudite transfers need to stick together, I'll protect you." I narrowed my eyes at him thinking how dare he; as I brushed him off. "I can handle myself Eric, you should worry about your landings." I smirked before walking away from him leaning against the side of the car. The girl with the green hair giggled before chirping in, "She's right, dauntless girls can handle their own. We don't need a rescuer, you might though!" She laughed grabbing my arm before running full hilt towards the open door, "DON'T THINK!" as we launched out the side of the car landing on a roof top. "Oh... my...arg!" I just fell back laughing my ass off. She smiled at me, "I am Rave, What's your name?" I just looked at her catching my breath, "Mika, I am Mika." She nodded as we got up, "nice to meet you, I think you'll do just fine here."

She ran off to stand with the other Dauntless born as I walked to where everyone was gathering. There was a tall dark skinned man standing on a ledge, "Welcome Initiates! My name is Max I see we didn't lose anyone so far this year, which is a good sign for you all. Your next test will be blind. You jump! Who's first?" We all look over the ledge and I swallow hard, that was ridicules, I didn't think I could, not until I knew what was down there, my mind was going so fast. Then a Dauntless born got up on the ledge and let himself fall forward screaming at first. When I heard the tell sign of a net catching him, my body was able to calm down a bit, however it was still a roof top... Finally it was my turn, standing on the ledge I took a breath and just let myself fall, the world got quiet for a moment before my body hit the stiff ropes of the net as it propelled me back up into the air for a brief moment. My small hands gripping the net as my heart slowed from its raving speed, rolling over a man with long dark hair pulled back in braids pulled me from the net. He gave me a small grin, "I am Amar and welcome to Dauntless", I couldn't help the grin that spread. I was here... I made it through the first step. Maybe I can do this, I can be brave. I will be.


	2. Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Divergent series. Nothing. Even though I wish I did. However, Mika Everson is of my own imagination.

After we were settled into our dorms, which I might add were coed, we were able to head down to the pit to grab something to eat. Grabbing a few things I didn't want to fill up in case there was any more running today. I wasn't sure if my stomach could handle that. I was talking to Elise a Candor girl when someone decided to squeeze in next to me, slowly turning my head I almost dropped my head on the table. "Hello Eric..." He gave me a grin, which I will only ever admit to myself; made me a little weak in the knees. But we were in Initiation and honestly there was no room for that. "How are you settling in Mika, you know I couldn't help but notice how close our cots are in the dorms?" He raised an eye brow as my heart sunk into my gut. "Oh? Hadn't noticed. I just pray you don't snore then." Elise busted up laughing accidentally spitting some of her drink on the table and I couldn't help but laugh as Eric frowned. "Mika, why are you avoiding getting to know me?" Shrugging, "Initiation? I don't know." He gave me another grin and I could feel my resolve slipping. "I don't know is not an acceptable answer Mika." I almost put my head down, but then I smirked, "This isn't Erudite, and I think my answer was just fine." I went to get up from the table, but his large hands enclosed around my arms pulling me back down. My back flush with his chest as he whispered into my ear, "I see your game, I'll play." and then he let my arms go. I sat with my back to his chest for longer than I should have before getting up, my back feeling cold now that the heat from his chest was gone. I quickly leave the pit heading for the dorms.

Once in the dorms I was able to think for a few moments before the doors opened and the other initiates came barreling into the room. Excited was everywhere and it was contagious, everyone was jumping around. "ALRIGHT INITIATES, FOLLOW ME" the booming voice from the door called out. We all followed to a room with chairs lining the walls and a door at the far end. "This year we are changing things up, and decided to see what your fears are made of before anything else. You will be going into a simulation where your worst fears will come out. You will go in one at a time when your name is called." he grinned a bit "Have a seat". He turned and walked through door, I swallowed hard and took a seat. I had heard about the fear serum from my father whom worked with the serums in Erudite. That was honestly one of the worst things about me joining Dauntless. My leg was shaking a bit as I looked around, sitting across from me was the boy from Abnegation he was just looking down, he much have been nervous, but he gave me a smile as if to comfort me, an old faction habit but I smiled back. He seemed nice enough, what was his name again? T... something.

Amar came out of the room and pointed at him, you're up first. He nodded stiffly and stood, I don't know why but I smiled at him like he'd done for me. He nodded his head in thanks before disappearing through the door followed by Amar. Taking a breath I leaned back, when I looked up Eric was sitting across from me he tilted his head, Do you think you know what you'll see?" I just shook my head. "No, the serum activates in the deepest parts of your mind. You mind not even know what your deepest fears are until you find them..." I swallow a bit, but it was a good question, what would find me? I was never a fan of the dark, but I didn't think that would affect me too much. Tapping my foot I tried to think about it when the door opened, Amar stepped out and looked at me, "Your up baby girl" nodding his head to the door. Where had the boy gone? He never came out...

Looking at the ridged metal chair, "Where did the boy go?" Amar stood at the controls, "I sent him out the back, he needed some air." he never looked at me which I was thankful for as my hands were shaking. Slowly I sat down, leaning my head back as he turned to me. "Typically people have 10-15 bad fears, just try and work through them as best you can, the only way you can move onto the next fear is facing the one your in." Pulling up next to me with a needle gun, my eyes went wide. "Just a pinch." as the needle went in and out of my neck, then slowly my world went dark.

Blinking my eyes open I wasn't sure what happened. I was in the same metal chair, I saw the control panel where Amar was sitting, but he was gone. I thought I heard something behind me and turned to look, however nothing was there. That's when I felt a slight tickle on my leg underneath my pant leg. Slowly I leaned forward as my heart started to beat faster, slowly lifting my pant leg as a large brown and black furry spider scurried out and onto my arm. I couldn't help the scream that ripped through my throat as I tried to brush it off me, but it crawled over my body quickly multiplying in number covering my body by the thousands. Scrambling to get out of the chair I tried running to the hall, but the door wouldn't budge as the handle turned into a huge tarantula in my hand. Dropping it; I fell to the ground knocking over the control computer and scooting myself into a corner, "This isn't happening...Just relax... ".Closing my eyes trying to ignore the small spiders crawling through my hair and under my clothing.

Suddenly I didn't feel anything, looking up the room had a small bed with a metal frame and a small desk, no simulation chair, no computer, no spiders. I let a small smile appear on my face before wiping it off, what was this place. Moving to the door and opening it I saw a long hallway with multiple other doors. Where was I? Then I saw a man wearing light blue loose pants and shirt with a name badge moving towards me quickly, "You know you are not supposed to be out of your room." He grabbed my arm hard and spun me around walking me back quickly, "I just... wait... where am I?" He just picked me up laying me on the bed before pulling a needle from his pocket, "Are we having a bad day Marie?", my eyes shot to his with panic, "no no I am Mika, my name is Mika. What are you doing?" He just turned his head, "Need some assistance in here, Marie thinks her name is Mika apparently." A short fat woman walked in after him, she smelled like ash "Another made up identity" glancing at me, "your name is Marie, not Mika, or Shelby like you thought it was last week. You just aren't right in the head. He is going to give you something to straighten you out." My eyes shot back to him, "NO, I am MIKA!" Fighting to get up and run from the room, pushing the nurse away from me as I ran through a door knocking out the other orderlies. And then nothing.

There were a few other fear simulations that came my way: failure, being burned alive by fire, being completely alone, coming to in a coffin and buried alive, Drowning, being stabbed repeatedly, and my parents being killed with nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't know how much more I could take, I was shaking everywhere so badly I could barely stand any longer.

Something reached out and wrapped around my wrist pulling me to the center of the room, looking down I saw a rope. The room slowly started spinning around me as the rope pulled tightly around my small body. Another rope lashed out wrapping itself around my legs. Nooo...no no this wasn't happening, I couldn't move. More ropes started coming at me and my heart started trying to jump from my chest, my anxiety of being bound was overwhelming me, I tried relaxing and clearing my mind, but they just kept coming until finally one came and wrapped around my throat and started wrapping around my head, gagging me, blinding me, the coarse material scratching at my skin, I could feel the rope burning across my arms and throat where the material of my clothing wasn't protecting me. I tried breathing in but it was like pure fire going into my lungs. I was in full blown panic at this point, I couldn't even move my fingers, I knew I needed to calm down, but I couldn't everything had been too much. Finally I stopped, I could stop this, slowly I pushed out, hearing the ropes snapping away from me, and then I was free.

Sitting up in pure panic, there were tears streaming down my face as I find myself back in the testing room. Amar was sitting at the control computer with his head down on the small table. He mumbled out, "why me?" before sitting up looking at me with almost defeated eyes. "Take a breath, you are out. You had 10... 10 fears… and you were in for about 13 minutes." my heart stopped. "13? That is it?" he nodded and then pulled his chair over to me. "Mika... how did you get out of the ropes?" He places his hand on my thigh as I shook my head. I couldn't think, my body was in shock. He cupped my face in his hands to make me calm down and look at him, "Mika, look at me. You can't just break out like that. You need to control it..." I saw the seriousness and worry in his eyes. "Your special Mika, but you need to be careful." He stood up, I will walk you out the back. No use in going back out there.

As I stood up Amar opened a back door that I had not noticed before. I guess I must have been nervous when came in. Walking past him he guided me through a dark hall lighting pushing me forward with his palm against the lower part of my back. Looking up as the hall started lighting up more as we got to the main hall. Stepping out I noticed Eric walking towards us his eyes downcast , but they raised up as he noticed me. "Hey Mika, didn't see you leave." I just nodded, "I went out back". Amar just looked at me "I will just leaving you here with your fellow initiate". I didn't bother looking up I just nodded and fell in step next to Eric as we went back to the dorms. There was a comfortable silence between us, I don't think that either of us really wanted to talk or be alone. Getting to the room I sat on the bed and Eric sat on his directly across from me. "It wasn't real, just try and remember that." Nodding as I laid down my eyes shutting them. I was out within moments.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Divergent series. Nothing. Even though I wish I did. However, Mika Everson is of my own imagination.

* * *

><p>The next month was a blur, as we all worked on our fears. Usually it was just 3 at a time, they didn't want to over whelm us like the first time. Eric was even looking a bit paler these days and laid off with his 'look at me' charm. Which was nice, we actually started talking. Not about our fears, but being in Dauntless. It turns out we actually had a few run-in's back when we were in Erudite. Our fathers worked together in the labs and we would often be at each other's houses. However he was always up in his room studying while I have been downstairs at their kitchen table. So we never really spoke. But here in Dauntless we had actually developed a strange friendship, he would flirt and I would resist or I would flirt and he would resist. It never really happened at the same time.<p>

We were currently hanging out on top of the building we first landed on when we arrive at Dauntless headquarters. Our group was probably the most competitive outside the Dauntless born groups. Currently we were all sitting on the roof top, Eric sitting behind me as I sat nestled between his legs resting with my back to his chest. My left leg dangling over the side of the roof. We were all laughing at a boy named Neil as he kept trying to do a hand stand on the ledge of the building, "You're going to kill yourself man." Eric's voice vibrated through my body as he spoke. Leaning back I was wondering about what was going one with Eric and I, I told myself nothing would happen, and it hasn't so far. But I am sitting here leaning on him, and I would probably kick anyone's ass who came onto him. Damn... I was confused.

Eric ran his fingers up my arm causing my skin to prickle under his touch, and I felt him grinning against my shoulder. Turning my head slightly, "what?" He just leaned his chin on my shoulder, "Nothing, I just like how you react to me." I was thankful for the darkness at that moment as I am pretty sure my cheeks turned a crimson red as I tried turning my attention back to Neil. Whom and I kidding I can't focus on anything other than Eric anymore. I let a growl out causing Eric's movements to stall before getting up abruptly heading towards the ledge to jump off into the net. "Night guys, I am calling in. We are starting the second program tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." Elise just laughed and nodded her head. In 2 smooth steps I was up the ledge and then over falling into the net. As my body fell, that familiar free feeling consumed me briefly before being enveloped by the net. I laid there for a moment, before pushing myself up and over the side. This was so much easier being helped out of after the choosing ceremony, as I dropped to the concrete floor like a sack of potatoes. My foot had gotten caught in the net as I glared upwards cursing my incoordination. Amar had told us tomorrow we were starting the physical portion of our training, we would be fighting and learning techniques. I was screwed tomorrow…..

Pulling my foot from the net and getting up I started back to the dorm room when I past the tattoo shop, stepping inside I rubbed my pale arm. All my other fellow initiates had gotten tattooed or pierced, hell Eric currently had 3 tattoos, the largest taking up the majority of his upper back; and then an ear gauged, eye brow piercing and a lip piercing. I felt pretty plain as I looked around. I was lost in thought for a moment before nearly jumping from my skin when Eric's chin suddenly rested on my shoulder. "You should get one, right here….." his hand splayed across my lower mid back sliding around to the side. "Beautiful, but deadly would be accurate for you." He grinned as he whispered into my ear before standing up taller, "Hey Tori, do you have room for one more?" A tall woman with long black hair and olive skin walked over to us nodding. "Sure" She looked me up and down trying to find a tattoo, "Has your skin been touched yet?" I just shook my head no in slight embarrassment. She laughed a bit, "As long as you promise it won't be a small heart on your ass or something because you're too scared to go big, sure." I looked up at her and smiled, "no nothing like that." Following her into the back I couldn't help but notice Eric following us back; part of me glad he was there with me but I was nervous to have him there as well. Getting to the back room I saw the chair in the middle of the room and stalled momentarily when it reminded me of the simulation chair but sat down quickly. "Well… what do you want? And where" she looked down getting her tools ready. "Roses… and the vines with thorns. I want them weaving from my back around my side down to my hip." She just grinned and nodded, "you sure you want Eric in here." I got confused for a moment but then she continued, "You'll be naked from the waist up, and your pants will be pulled down on that side." Pointing to my left hip. My eyes shot to Eric who had the largest grin I'd ever seen on his face, "OUT!" His face fell and started grumbling but left without another word. Once he was gone, I got up and removed my top still careful to cover my breasts. They weren't huge, but they weren't small enough to go without support either as I laid on my stomach. I felt the long pad being laid across my back and closed my eyes as she started.

About an hour later and a few embarrassing positions I was done, standing in front of the long mirror I was in pure amazement. It was more than I asked for, but she apparently got carried away which couldn't have made me any happier. The vines started right below my left shoulder winding down my back spreading over that side of my back before curving with my body down to my left hip bone. There were three beautiful roses strategically places within the vines as well. There was even one vine that curled around going under my arm resting on the lower side of my breast. I just smiled at Tori, "It's perfect Tori." She grinned as she covered the new tattoo with a bandage, "It came out great Mika, and your skin really takes to the ink. You better come see me again." After thanking her I headed back to the dorms finally, as soon as my head hit my pillow I was out not even noticing Eric grinning from his bed.

* * *

><p>The next day came far too soon as Amar bound into the room banging on the metal bed as he passed by the bed. Jumping up, I realized I slept in my clothing. Groaning as I flipping my legs out of bed getting up, "Long night?" Looking up I saw Eric grinning down at me, "So did you and Tori…." Wiggling his eye brows up and down suggestively at me. Shoving him with no strength, "no, I got a tattoo. That you will never see. "Grinning at him as I tied my long hair up into a pony tail. He pouted for a moment as we headed out of the room.<p>

Once in the training room I couldn't help but notice the musty smell of sweat and sawdust. On one side of the room there were rows of punching bags, on the other side were various different types of weapons and in the middle there were 2 large square mats. Amar stood at the top corner of one of the mats facing us, "Congratulation's on finishing the first part of your initiation. Your second part will be physical. You will be fighting, with others you don't know or your friends. We will be picking people based on strength levels. There will always be one tougher than the other. That is the only way the weaker one will improve." He looked around the room, "Kat and Marisa get on the mat." I watched as the two girls got on the mat, Marisa looked scared about being out there she was small I think she had transferred from Candor, she was about my size actually. Kat however was Dauntless born and about 4 inches taller with muscle. "She is going to kill her…." I said just above a whisper. Eric who was standing right next to me just nodded his head up and down "yep."

As the fight started the two girls walked in a circle for a second before Kat took a step in and punched Marisa across the face. She fell and hit the mat, but surprisingly didn't pass out. She looked dazed for a moment and then looked up right as Kat's fist connected with her head again and she was out cold. I just looked up at Eric who was currently bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He looked like he couldn't wait to get on the mat. After Marisa had been moved off the mat Amar grinned and made all Eric's wishes come true. "Eric and Four! You're up boys!"

Eric pretty much jumped on the mat like he had springs in the balls of his feet, I looked over at Four getting on the mat. He was much more sullen about the whole thing. Sure he had some muscle and he was taller, but Eric had been doing push ups and play fighting with the other Dauntless since we had arrived. I never saw Four really interacting with anyone outside Zeke and Amar now that I thought about it. As the rounded each other you could see the size difference between the two, Eric was bulkier but Four was taller. Four moved first jabbing Eric in the ribs, it stunned him but he reacted with punching Four in the gut. 40 minutes later both guys were beaten and bleeding but still going. Eric's lip had been split wide open' blood starting to dry on his chin. Four's nose was at an odd angle and blood was still coming out over his mouth. Neither one wanted to loose, but Eric turned and luckily caught Four off guard punching him in the side of the head. Four didnt get back up after that. Everyone in the room was shocked at those two, Eric came over and pretty much fell on the floor infront of Elise and I. His face was purple and I was pretty sure his ribs would be too. After that the rest of us fought, nothing as exciting as Eric and Fours fight though, they both were taken to medical for treatment after their fight. I lost my fight, it lasted about 2 minutes, but seemed a lot longer. I sat on my bed in the dorm staring at the ceiling pushing on the side of my face which was swollen with a pack of ice. I had a cut eye brow and a bruise cheekbone, probably a nicely bruised rib from where my oppoent Tommy kneed me before throwning me against the wall. I needed some help if I was going to live through this, looking at Eric's empty bed I contemplated asking him for pointers, sighing I knew I would need to swollow my pride. I was going to be Dauntless no matter what


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the charachters. Mika is my own thoughts but that is about it. Are you guys liking this story? Let me know :)

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes carefully to avoid the bruising on the side of my face, as I sat up tapping Eric's arm in the cot next to me. "Hey…. Are we still on?" He grumbled for a moment probably recalling me asking him to help me with some pointers last night after he got back from the infirmary. He rolled out of bed and shooed me out the door next to him. Once we were clear of the other still sleeping initiates he looked as me, "So tell me Mika. How did he win?" I looked at him confused for a moment and then just shrugged my shoulders. "He was stronger and kicked my ass. It is not like I let him." Eric just chuckled deeply and then said, "But you did let him. You aren't strong like him, but you need to use your strengths against him. He is big… and slow. Strong, but slow." Over the next hour and a half we went over things and he taught me a few things, even if I had a few more bruises once we were done. Eric didn't hold back on me which I was thankful for, but I knew he was still hurting from high fight with Four so I didn't get full Eric.

After we trained we headed down to the Pit to grab some breakfast before the real training started with our other instructors. I kept seeing Eric glancing at me over his shoulder when he didn't think I was paying attention. I couldn't help my Erudite side any longer, "Is there something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" He just shrugged and grinned at me before walking over and sitting with some others. Frowning I grabbed my food and sat next to Elise, Four, Zeke and some other girl. Elise and the other girl Shauna were talking about their boyfriends and there ranking in the Dauntless class. Apparently Shauna and Zeke were together. I looked at her, "How are you finding time for a boyfriend right now? I mean don't we have enough going on?" She gave me a look before laughing, "Oh come off it Mika, I find time for Jon the same way you have time for your boyfriend." She went back to eating, but I grabbed her wrist. "What do you mean my boyfriend? I don't have one." She faced me, "You can't possibly be serious right now Mika? Everyone sees how you and Eric are, Hell you two were gone this morning by the time we all woke up." My jaw dropped open as my head swung back and forth, "He is helping me so I won't get my ass kicked again. He is giving me pointers. Eric is not my boyfriend." She just smirked at me, "Yes, because he felt like _helping_ you early this morning after Four and he kicked each other senseless yesterday and ended up in the medical ward." She had used quotation marks when she said helping, and was giving me this look as if I was stupid. "The guy probably wanted to sleep, but _you_ asked. Mika you're acting completely naive about this whole thing, no wonder you left Erudite." She got up leaving me at the table as I mumbled 'bitch', before putting my forehead to the table not caring about the looks the others gave me and no longer hungry. She was right though, I don't think Eric would have helped anyone else. I just didn't get why he was acting this way about me.

I felt the seat below me strain as someone sat next to me putting their hand on my back causing me to sit up at the intrusion. I sat face to face with Eric with his mouth in a thin line, "You okay?" I just nodded not wanting to bring up my conversation with Elise. "I am not really hungry anymore, I am just going to head to the gym." Getting up I furrowed my brows together as he got up too. "Follow me, I want to show you something." Dumping my tray I followed him out of the pit and down a hall away from the training room. We made a few turns before I could no longer hear the sounds of people, even the echoing had stopped. "Where are we going Eric?" He turned another corner before stopping. He looked at me before stepping towards me. "I heard what you told Elise, I was standing right behind you." Shrugging, "So? She thought you were my boyfriend, and you aren't. What is the big deal?" He shrugged leaning against the stone wall, "Maybe I want that changed Mika, Maybe I don't want to see you with another guy. Shrugging, "So? She thought you were my boyfriend, and you aren't. What is the big deal?" He shrugged leaning against the stone wall, "Maybe I want that changed Mika, Maybe I don't want to see you with another guy. You have been hanging around Four and Zeke during practices, and just now you sat with them over me." He took a step closer and I swallowed a bit, "I didn't realize." He stopped, "I thought girls saw things better, I though you would have noticed?" Shrugging, "Sorry, I have been trying to not fail initiation. I kind of want to stay on top in Dauntless, I don't settle well for not being the best. Old habits I guess." He chuckled, "Mika you are ranked in the 4th position. Obviously you can improve, but I don't think you will fail out of Dauntless and become a janitor or something. Besides, I plan on being number 1." He grinned "Oh really, well you better focus, I think Four is still beating you there." I laughed a bit finally relaxing as he came at me fast catching my lips. I stilled for a moment before wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders, kissing him back. It was my first kiss and I felt like all reasoning left me as he pressed me deeper into the wall. After breaking the kiss his deep voice rumbled out, "As long as I don't lose you to Four, I can't lose you." I could easily tell how he hand been affected by the kiss, if the long hard object pressing into my thigh had anything to say about it. I just smiled, "I don't think you have to worry about that." Hoping the darkened hall covered the blush on my cheeks and neck.

* * *

><p>SOOOOO? How do you like this story? Please review and let me know, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you guys!<p> 


	5. Testing our Limits

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. Mika is the only one I made up.

A few weeks later we were off for the evening. Tomorrow would be our final test and then we would officially be Dauntless. You could feel the excitement buzzing through the initiates as we sat in the pit eating dinner with the rest of the faction. I looked around smiling as I sat Eric walking towards me with Four, they had an odd friendship. Some days they were friends and other days…. Well let's just say I don't think they will ever be too close. Eric straddled the bench sitting behind me so by back was to his chest. Our relationship was now publicly known, Eric had made sure every guy had known I was taken. Usually I just rolled my eyes, but it was his way. After dinner we headed back to the dorm for sleep, although I wasn't sure if any of us would be sleeping well tonight. We were going to be going through our final fear scape tomorrow and it was going to be in front of the faction leaders. I was still afraid of what have happened during training with Amar, he had told me I was special and to be careful. I didn't fully understand at the time, but over the weeks it became known there was a group of people that the Factions were hunting. They were different. I couldn't help but wonder if I was in that category, or if it was something else.

I had tried talking with Amar a few times, but he was avoiding me only saying it was best if we didn't get to close and to think like a Dauntless in my fear scapes. I noticed he would briefly speak with Four as well, but even then their talks were short. I tried not to think about it, luckily Eric hadn't noticed. Max had been having private meetings with him, from what Eric told me, Max was trying to groom him for a leadership position. He didn't even have to be concerned about where his rankings were. He was second only to Four, who Max kept trying to talk to as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I got up, dressed, and made my cot like normal even though I would not be returning to it again. Our initiate instructors minus Amar walked in and blankly told us that after breakfast we would be heading for our final test. Eric looked like he was on top of the world. As we walked in the hall he wrapped his arms around my waist swinging me around to him as he kissed me. "Don't worry Mika, you'll do fine. You ended in the 4th ranking. You'll do great and then we can move on from initiation, his arm squeezed me a bit tighter." I nodded and smiled at him, "Your right. I am just nervous." He smiled as we sat down eating.<p>

A mere 20 minutes we were all walking towards the testing room, looking around I pressed my clammy hands to the sides of my black pants. The leaders were focused on a computer screen while one of the Dauntless born were walked to the chair placed in the middle of the room. After about an hour the Dauntless born instructor can over to us and called my name for testing. Taking a breath I walked out and sat in the chair, the woman moved my hair and injected my neck with the serum.

Moving through my fears as quickly as I could, but trying not to do anything strange, however on my last fear as the ropes constricted around me tighter and tighter I started to panic a bit, I didn't want to break the ropes but my subconscious allowed them to loosen just a small bit before I was able to calm down. I let them consume me covering every inch of my body before the simulation ended and I woke up. Looking around as people clapped for me, I saw Eric with a huge grin on his face. Just as I was preparing to let out a sigh of relief I saw Jeanine Matthew looking at me oddly from the glassed perched on her pale nose. It was almost as if she was trying to dissect my with her eyes. Shaking off her stare I fully relaxed feeling Eric's arms wrapping around me.

* * *

><p>The next day Eric was called away to the Erudite headquarters, which wasn't surprising. We all knew Max was prepping him for his new job, Standing at the job board Four and a Dauntless born chose first and then it was my turn. Looking things over I grinned seeing another computers position open quickly filling in the slot before leaving the pit for the others to fight it out. I headed out to the tracks and waited for the train, Eric and I had talked about me meeting them at the entrance to the Erudite compound so we could spend our first free day together after officially not being initiates any longer. We had been sleeping together for about a week now, luckily he had an older friend so we could sneak off from time to time, it would be so much nicer to have our own rooms now though.<p>

Seeing the train advancing I threw my bag over my shoulder and started to run to catch the train when something wrapped around my ankle causing my to fall hard to the ground. I slowly rolled away from the passing train o my hair wouldn't get caught in the wheels and when I looked up there were two tall figures looking down at me. Their faces shrouded in darkness by the hoods draped over their heads. Who were they? What did they want with me? Trying to fight the over whelming urg to fall again as my head throbbed in pain, there was no way I could ask them. The figure on the left bent down and stuck a needle into the side of my next, as I weakly tried to stop him. There was no chance of fighting any longer as unconsciousness swept over me.

* * *

><p>Eric-<p>

After the meeting adjorned I was in shock, I was the new leader in training. Max's right hand man. I had been waiting at the entrance for Mika to arrive longer than I had planned on. Usually she was always earlier, but I didn't mind waiting. Two trains had come and passed by, but she never jumped off on. "if she doesn't get off the next one…." Knowing I would just hop on and head back to Dauntless. About 10 minutes later another train passed by, and a small woman jumped from the train. However just looking at her, he knew it wasn't Mika.

Short purple hair bounced around on the top of the girls head as she ran in his direction. Before long he realized who it was as he made his way to her. "Elise? What are you doing here?" She panted a bit of breath before she looked up, her red eyes swollen as if she had been crying only moments ago. "Eric, she is dead." The words stopped me dead as I grabbed her arms pulling her up more roughly than I should have. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT". I didn't care who looked at me, she better explain it quickly. "Shawn saw her…. He said she was upset….. She jumped off the bridge over the chasam Eric… Mika…Mika is dead"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope you enjoy this :) Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


End file.
